1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock-off devices which can keep circuit breakers from being placed in the closed contact or ON positions allowing the flow of electricity therethrough.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During electrical maintenance operations it is often required to de-energize the circuit being worked on. It is also often required that when a circuit breaker handle is moved to the OFF position to de-energize the circuit, a Lock Out or Tag Out procedure be performed whereby the circuit is prevented from accidentally being turned back on. Many examples of lock-off devices may be found in US Patent Class 200/subclass 14. However, it is believed that heretofore, most previous devices have suffered to some extent from one or more of the following conditions: having been mounted on the front, handle-containing, surface of the circuit breaker; relying on the shackle of the locking device for interference with the circuit breaker handle; and being adapted to deal only with an individual circuit breaker handle geometry.